Sorpresas después de una muerte
by nemis2
Summary: TERCER CAPITULO! una pequeña sorpresas para los amantes de Sirius... dejen reviews
1. Todo comienza

Hola este es un nuevo fic... Les adelanto que es triste... me hizo llorar y todavía lo hace... quiero reviews. Les quiero agradecer a Blair y a Selene.

Primer capitulo.

A pesar de que Remus en el momento de la muerte de Sirius intentó no hacer una demostración de lo que sentía en ese momento, él sufría mucho y, a pesar de que sabia que no debía culpar a Harry, lo hacia todo el tiempo, en su mente y corazón nunca lo pudo volver a mirar ala cara... era culpa de Harry, que Remus estuviera solito, si Harry hubiera pensado solo un poquito... era obvio que Sirius y Voldemort no hubieran estado en la habitación de las profecías a esa hora.

Remus se encontraba solo encerrado en le pieza de Sirius, sentado en el sillón de cuero donde habían dormido juntos la noche anterior a su muerte. Remus miraba como caían las gotas de lluvia de verano por la ventana. Ya habían pasado 29 días de su muerte, al día siguiente, cuando sé cumplía el mes iban a enterrar simbólicamente a Sirius en el patio interior de la casa de los Black... habían dejado pasar tanto tiempo solo porque Albus Dumbledore creía que Harry Potter tenia que estar en la ceremonia. Habían pasado tres semanas desde el ultimo encuentro con Harry que fue en la estación de trenes, y ahora igual que en esa ocasión tenia que fingir y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

En la cocina...

- ¿Dónde esta Remus, Ron?

- En la pieza de Sirius, solo y encerrado... bueno eso ya es habitual en él.

- Pobre, esta muy herido e intenta no mostrar en publico lo que siente. 

- Mamá, lo que yo no entiendo es que Remus enfrenta la muerte de Sirius como si fuera su viuda o viudo, no su amigo (NDA: que ingenuo)

- Ron, son cosas que tu no entenderías.

- Explícamelo porfis...

- No Ron, eres todavía un niño y no entenderías lo que Remus esta sintiendo.

 -Siempre es lo mismo  yo nunca puedo entender nada porque soy un niño.

- No jodas... ¡¡¡¡Harry!!!!

- Ehh... hola.

- Hola Harry.

- Vamos a la pieza de las chicas, Hermione esta un poco nerviosa.

- Ok, vamos – Ambos subieron dejando en la cocina a la señora Weasley, Tonks, Señor Weasley, a los gemelos Weasley y a Ojoloco Moondy. 

- Pobre Remus, esta sufriendo mucho.

-Tienes razón y aparte tiene que intentar ocultar lo que siente para que Harry no se sienta mal.

- A mi gusto, ese chico tiene la culpa.

- ¡Ojoloco!

- Lo siento... pero es verdad que sí él...

- Ojoloco, Harry también esta mal por lo que paso. 

- Es obvio que esta mal pero, es verdad que si no tuviera delirios de héroe...

- No estamos aquí para criticar lo que Harry debió o no hacer.

- Si se, Molly, también se que  hay que intentar que se sienta lo mejor posible.

- Me parece bien que lo sepas pero, también lo tienes que poner en practica.

- Para ti puede ser muy fácil, Molly, porque tu nunca apreciaste a Sirius- Una voz atrás de Molly había dicho todo esto, una voz melancólica, agotada y con mucha tristeza.

- Remus, para mí tampoco es fácil, se que yo no me llevaba muy bien con Sirius pero, eso no quiere decir que no... – Las ultimas palabras se perdieron en el silencio cuando todos advirtieron la presencia de Harry en la puerta. Todos miraban a Harry menos Remus, este camino en dirección a la mesa, cogió una silla que estaba botada y se sentó. Ron que estaba con Harry miraba a Harry y a Remus por turnos. A Ron se le había pasado por la cabeza algo que nunca él creía que se le podría haber ocurrido, tal vez las palabras que dijo al aire en la conversación con su madre tenían algo de cierto... Remus enfrenta la muerte de Sirius como si fuera su viuda o viudo, no su amigo Tal vez Remus y Sirius eran mas que amigos... como podría ser eso...  

- Harry, Ron, no escuchamos cuando bajaron...

- Eso es obvio.

- ¿ Qué quieres decir con eso, querido?- La señora Weasley estaba muy nerviosa, se preguntaba al igual que los otros, hasta que punto Harry había escuchado.

- Nada, no importa, queríamos un poco de jugo- La señora Weasley tomo rápidamente una bandeja, le puso cuatro vasos y la jarra de jugo de calabaza.

- Tomen niños, también puse vasos para Ginny y Hermione.

- Gracias... hola Remus.

- Hola- La voz distante que salió de la boca de Remus congeló los huesos de Harry, Remus ni siquiera se había dado vuelta para mirarlo. Harry hizo como si no se había dado cuenta, le hizo una mueca a ron y subieron. Cuando la señora Weasley termino de cerciorarse de que no habían moros en la costa, moro con rostro inquisitivo a Remus.

- Remus, supuestamente tenemos que disimular frente a Harry.

- Si pero, me tomo de sorpresa.

- Remus se que es muy difícil para ti, sobretodo cuando estaban en el departamento de misterios hiciste como si nada hubiera pasado, le diste una visión fría, solo para que Harry no sé sintiera peor de lo que se sentía.

-Si se Molly... pero, me cuesta más que en ese momento, ha pasado mucho tiempo y a la vez siento que fue hace unos minutos. En ese momento no me di la oportunidad de pensar, tenia la cabeza fría, sentía que me habían tirado un balde de agua fría, en esos segundos no había pensado todo lo que he pensado en este mes y no había sentido toda la falta que me hace Sirius- L ultima Frase Remus la hizo con lagrimas en los ojos, ahora todos miraban a Molly con rostro inquisitivo, ella se hacia la que no entendía.

- Cuando fuimos a la estación, había pasado una semana y lo hiciste perfectamente, fue como...

- ¿No hubiera pasado nada?

- Sí.

- Molly, no te preocupes, mientras Harry no se aparezca en situaciones inoportunamente, como en esta, y me tome de sorpresa me voy a comportar como en esa noche en el departamento de misterios y la estación de trenes. No te preocupes, Molly, pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- No me pidas igual que Dumbledore, que deje de pensar como lo hago. Creo y voy a seguir creyendo que la conducta de Harry produjo la muerte de Sirius.

- Remus...

- No Molly, hubiera preferido ser yo el que atravesara el velo antes de vivir lo que estoy viviendo- Las lagrimas seguían saliendo de su s ojos color miel y escurrían por su linda cara.

Los que seguían en la cocina además de Remus y la señora Weasley continuaban con sus miradas inquisitivas hacia Molly, ella tenia un rostro que mostraba la impresión sorpresiva que le habían dado las ultimas palabras de Remus.

- Remus, eso ya paso no puedes...

- Si puedo, es verdad Molly siento que estoy agonizando, siento que estoy muriendo y no me he rendido, no me he entregado a la muerte porque quiero hacer las cosas que Sirius hubiera querido que hiciera... no me voy a rendir porque voy a seguir luchando contra Voldemort y contra todos sus súbditos y cuando muera prefiero hacerlo como lo hizo Sirius, luchando contra el enemigo...

- ¡¡¡¡Remus!!!!

-¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Cálmate!... ¡ No eres el único que esta luchando contra el innombrable... no eres el único que esta viviendo el duelo de la muerte de Sirius pero, no voy a permitir que hables así en mí casa!

- ¡¡ Esta no es tu casa, Molly, esta es la casa de Sirius, y si todavía se ocupa para que la orden sé reúna, no quiere decir que sea tu casa!- Remus estaba muy exaltado algo muy poco común en él, Molly tenía una cara que mostraba entre sorpresa y ofensa hacia su persona, los otros estaban mudos, sabían perfectamente que Remus tenia razón, Molly no tenia ningún derecho sobre esa casa, si alguien tenia que ser el dueño el que mas le correspondía era a Remus. El silencio reinaba en la cocina hasta que Remus lo rompió. 

- Antes, cuando Sirius estaba vivo, también tenias esa manía de que tú eras la única que mandaba en esta casa siendo Sirius el dueño, lo tratabas como trapo para el piso, y... y... ¡¡Por mucho que digas que te duele la muerte de Sirius, NO TE CREO!!- Remus seguía llorando, tenia la voz temblorosa y en su interior estaba totalmente sorprendido por haber perdido el control hasta ese punto. Remus miro a su alrededor y vio las caras sorprendidas, derramo algunas lagrimas más, se limpio los ojos con la manga de su túnica, dio media vuelta y se fue de la cocina.

- ¡Bravo!... bien Remus

- ¡Artur! En vez de felicitar a Remus por la actitud que tuvo conmigo, me deberías defender de este tipo de acciones, aparte Remus ya no esta aquí.

- Lo siento Molly pero, esta vez creo que Remus es el que tiene razón.

-La casa tampoco es de él.

- Pero, si fuera de alguien le correspondería más a él que a ti.

- Creo que le correspondería a Harry no a Remus, Sirius era su padrino.

- Eso no quiere decir que te sientas con el derecho de sentirte dueña de la casa.

- Harry es como un hijo para mí.

- Igual eso no te da el derecho de... - Nunca termino porque la señora Weasley salió de la cocina antes de que terminara.

Al día siguiente...

- Harry, Harry, Harry... derpierta- Hermione estaba como histerica.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es la señora Weasley, parece loca...

- ...

- ¿Harry?

- ...zzzz

- ¡¡Harry derpierta!!

- ¿Qué?

- Levántate ahora... si no te acuerdas... hoy es el funeral simbólico de Sirius- El recordatorio de Hermione lo despertó en el instante, y lo devolvió a la cruda realidad.

- Que mala eres.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque lo dices de forma tan fría... y no creo que sea ese el motivo por el cual me hallas despertado.

- Es verdad que no te desperté por ese motivo... pero no soy mala.

- Si lo eres... y anda al grano.

- Esta bien... la señora Weasley parece loca... cuando Remus bajo se arrodillo frente a él pidiéndole perdón... no se porque será... la cosa es que Remus le dijo que pensaba del mismo modo que anoche y dio media vuelta y se fue... después la señora Weasley comenzó a gritar que la perdonara... tal vez tu deberías hablar con él.

- No lo creo

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque anoche sé porto muy fríamente conmigo creo...

- ¿Qué crees?

- Creo que ya no me quiere como antes.

- No digas tonterías.                                                       

- No son tonterías... si tu hubieras visto como me hablo osea escuchado... pensarias igual que yo.

- Como digas... no encuentras medio rara la actitud que ha tenido Ron desde que  tuviste ese encuentro con Remus.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ha estado como... reflexivo... y no es común en él.

- No me he percatado.

- tu nunca te percatas de lo que no te implica. Eres un yoyo.

- ¿Yoyo?

- Solo piensas en ti.

- Eso no es verdad.

- Si lo es... y si quieres probarlo levántate ahora.

- Bueno tu ganas me voy a levantar pero, no soy un yoyo- Harry se levanto y espero a que Hermione saliera de la habitación para cambiarse. Cuando termino bajo para tomar desayuno. 

En la cocina... 

- Artur, ¿Por qué Remus no ha bajado a desayunar?

- No quiere bajar y dice que no tiene hambre.

- Eso no puede ser él tiene que comer... esta muy débil por todo esto.

- Déjalo Molly, si no quiere comer no puedes hacer nada,

- Voy hablar con él.

- No creo que seas la indicada...  ¿No te acuerdas de la escena que hiciste hace un rato?

- Me acuerdo perfectamente pero, quiero enmendar lo que hice anoche.

- Como quieras- La señora Weasley sale de la cocina y llega Harry, comienzan a charlar de cualquier incoherencia. Tocan el timbre, el retrato de la señora Black comienza a gritar. Ron va abrir la puerta. Ron queda perplejo, la joven que había tocado la puerta entra y sube inmediatamente. La señora Weasley y ron vuelven al mismo tiempo a la cocina se sientan al unísono, en silencio. La expresión que tenían era como si hubieran visto a un muerto viviente.

En la pieza de Sirius...

Tocan la puerta.

- No gracias Molly, no tengo hambre y sigo pensando del mismo modo.

- No soy Molly-  Una voz femenina que le recordaba la de Sirius salió del umbral de la puerta, vio algo que le acelero el corazón, frente a él se encontraba la viva imagen de Sirius en versión femenina, esto no podía ser verdad, Sirius le había dicho que había desaparecido de la cuna, creyeron que estaba muerta... como iba a averiguar si era ella. Las dudas que le pasaban por la mente pasaron en cuanto vio los ojos de la joven, ella tenia los ojos de Remus. Pasaron largos minutos mientras ambos miraban los ojos color miel del otro. Remus no lo podía creer, Sirius se había embarazado hacia muchos años atras, su hija o más bien la hija de ambos había desaparecido de su cuna después de un asalto de los mortifagos en su casa, debido a esos hechos creían que estaba muerta, al tenerla el frente quería decir que habían pasado casi 18 años sin verla.  

Fin del primer capitulo. Espero que les halla gustado. Se que es raro que Sirius se halla embarazado pero, son magos y con la magia se pueden hacer muchas cosas. Quiero que me dejen muchos reviews porque o sino me voy a deprimir mucho... hasta el segundo capitulo.


	2. Recuerdos antes del funeral

Siento la demora, pero aquí esta el segundo capitulo... y quiero muchos reviews... agradezco profundamente los reviews que me dejaron en el primer capitulo... les agradezco también a mis amigas Blair, Selene, Franfurt y Pip o Monogui como prefieran llamarle.

Los personajes no son míos bla bla bla... excepto Alaisa que es de mi invención... derechos de autora...

Segundo capitulo Recuerdos antes del funeral ´´

Lo único que Remus atino a hacer fue correr y abrasar a su hija. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella no demostraba el mismo afecto dejo de abrasarla.

- Nosotros pensamos que estabas muerta, por eso no te buscamos.

- ¿Nosotros quienes?

- Tu madre... o sea tu padre... o sea Sirius y yo.

- ¿?

- Es una larga historia, pero antes ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo has podido sobrevivir al rapto de los Mortifagos?

- Gracias a mi familia.

- Pero nosotros, es decir yo soy tu familia.

- Tú eres mi padre biológico, pero yo tengo otra familia en mi corazón.

- Pero a mí me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, para ser un buen padre.

- Yo solo vine para conocerte y para que me cuentes como fueron las cosas, después voy a regresar con mi familia, tengo que hacer unos tramites con mi hermano.

- ¿Quién es tu hermano? ¿Cuál es tu familia? ¿No quieres darme una oportunidad...? Puedo ser un buen padre.

- Mi hermanito es Draco y mi familia son los Malfoy, y no quiero darte una oportunidad, la única oportunidad que te voy a dar es que me expliques como fueron las cosas.

- ¿ Los Malfoy?

- Si. – En ese momento Remus se dio cuenta que ella solo se parecía a Sirius y a él físicamente, su actitud y su forma de hablar era completamente de la familia Malfoy.

- Bueno te voy a contar. Todo empezó...

Flash Back.

- Remus te acuerdas del hechizo que me hice para quedar embarazado.

- Sirius... me dijiste que era una broma.

- Bueno... no lo fue...

- Entonces me quieres decir que estas...

- Si. – Remus se desmaya.

Fin Flash Back.

- Después, todo trascurrió como de costumbre, esperamos nueve meses a que nacieras. Cuando naciste éramos muy felices, hasta que un día mientras estabas dormida en tu cuna y nosotros estábamos trabajando, y tu estabas con una niñera... llegaron los mortifagos, entre ellos tu supuesto padre, Lucius Malfoy... cuando nosotros llegamos para regalonearte, nos invadió una profunda pena, la niñera estaba muerta y tu no estabas en la cuna y sobre ella se encontraba la marca tenebrosa. Lógicamente pensamos que estabas muerta, nadie que fuera raptado por los mortifagos sobrevivía. Mi pregunta es: ¿Cómo es que los Malfoy te adoptaron y no te mataron?

- Creo que tienes un concepto muy bajo de mi familia.

- No digamos que se esfuercen mucho para que la gente tenga un mejor concepto de ellos.

- No me interesa lo que piense la gente, ellos me quieren como si fuera su hija, me tratan igual o mejor que a Draco.

- Creo que tu ahora me tienes que decir lo que paso después, si los Malfoy te lo contaron.

- Bueno, Cuando...

Flash Back

Un grupo de mortifagos se acercan a un lugar muy oscuro, una especie de cueva, uno de ellos carga una bebita, parece un padre chocho. Entra solo con la bebita a una habitación donde se encuentra otro hombre encapuchado, el mortifago le besa la mano.

- Amos, por favor no la mate, permítame que la haga mi hija, que la haga una Malfoy.

- Lucius, has pasado tan poco rato con ella y ya la quieres como a una hija, a parte te dije que mataras a esos amigos de Potter.

 - Ellos no estaban en la casa, esperamos algunas horas, pero no llegaron.

- Me vas a decir que dejaron a la bebita sola, con solo dos meses de vida aproximadamente.

- No estaba sola, había una niñera, la matamos al instante.

- Dame una sola razón que sea convincente por la cual no deba matar a la bebita.

- Primero, le he tomado cariño. Segundo, podría ser de utilidad en el futuro.

- ¿Qué utilidad?        

- Si la crió yo, sería en el futuro una fiel vasalla a mi señor, aparte cuando tenga la edad suficiente, podríamos hacer que nuestros enemigos sepan que esta viva y será una espía formidable. Y mírela es tan linda y creo que mi instinto paternal salió para ser un buen padre con esta bebita.

- Esta bien Lucius, eres un vasallo fiel y mereces un reconocimiento. Puedes quedarte con la bebita.

- Gracias Amo.

Fin Flash Back

- Después llego a su casa, mi madre, Narcisa también me acepto, aunque siempre he sentido más cariño de mi padre que de ella.

- Ellos no son tus padres.

- Si lo son, lo han sido por 18 años, tu solo lo fuiste por dos meses.

- No fue mi culpa, él que tu dices que es tu padre te quito de mi lado.

- Y me dio mucho amor.

- Yo te hubiera dado más.

-Lo dudo, y me puedes decir como lo hiciste para las lunas llenas.

- Entonces te contaron que soy un licántropo.

- Si

- Me encerraba en el sótano de la casa mientras Sirius te cuidaba.

- ¿Y cómo lo hubieras hecho cuando Sirius estuvo en Azkaban?

- No se, me las hubiera arreglado. Aparte tú en las lunas llenas también te conviertes en lobo.

- Pero tengo total control sobre mí, soy una animaga que se pasa toda la noche de la luna llena convertida en lobo.

- Es una rara mezcla entre Sirius y yo.

- Yo no soy mezcla de nadie, mi belleza e inteligencia son únicas, soy perfecta... bueno lo admito... soy casi perfecta.

- Esta claro que heredaste la arrogancia de Sirius.

- Yo no soy arrogante.

- Si tu lo dices- El tono irónico de Remus, ofendió a la joven.

- Me tengo que ir. Le prometí a Draco que lo acompañaría para comprarle su regalo de cumpleaños.

- Antes que te vayas quiero saber que nombre te pusieron los Malfoy.

- Alaisa... Alaisa Malfoy.

- Por lo menos Lucius tiene buen gusto.

- Gracias... ¿ustedes cómo me habían puesto?

- Andrómeda Lupin Black.

- Ustedes no tienen muy buen gusto.

- Fue Sirius, como quería que tu nombre tuviera que ver con el suyo te puso así.

- Bueno me tengo que ir... chao- Alaisa se fue sin esperar la respuesta de Remus.

- Hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos.- esto deprimió más a Remus, el hecho que su hija negara su paternidad, lo deprimía mucho.

Cuando Alaisa salió de la casa y llego a la calle se acordó de algo que le había contado Lucius.

Flash Back

Se ven un grupo de mortifagos acercarse a una casa.

- Alohomora – El grupo de mortifagos entraron silenciosamente en la casa. Subieron a segundo piso. Una mujer de avanzada edad comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Socorro! ¡Mortifagos! ¡Ayúdenme!

- Avada Kedabra- Una luz verde salió de la varita del mortifago. La mujer cayo muerta. 

Registren la casa, si encuentran a Black y a Lupin los matan.- Los demás mortifagos salieron de la habitación. Lucius Malfoy, el mortifago que quedaba en la habitación, dirigió su mirada a una pequeña cuna, en ella estaba una bebita de dos meses aproximadamente. Lucius se saco la mascara, tomo en sus brazos a la bebita, la beso en la frente, la volvió a dejar en la cuna y comenzó a buscar alguna cosa que se supo lo que era cuando envolvió a la bebita en una frazada. Lucius volvió a besar la frente de la pequeña, después le tapo la cabeza lo más posible para que no tuviera frío, luego  volvió a ponerse la mascara, tomo su varita y con un conjuro hizo aparecer la marca tenebrosa sobre la cuna. Sé junto con el grupo de mortifagos y se fue con ellos llevando en sus brazos a la bebita.

Fin Flash Back

En la casa de los Black...

Remus estaba en el sillón que estaba en la habitación de Sirius, doblemente deprimido. Tocan la puerta, Remus deja sobresalir un poco de emoción al pensar que Alaisa volvió, toda su esperanza se desmorono con su animo al ver que era Dumbledore el que había tocado la puerta.

- Remus, hay que bajar. El funeral va empezar.- Remus se levanto y salio de la habitación con Dumbledore para dirigirse al patio interior de la casa, donde se efectuaría el funeral simbólico de Sirius.

Flash Back

- Remus, quiero tener un hijo contigo.

- Sirius, es imposible.

- No, me hice un hechizo, ahora vamos a tu sabes que.

- Tengo mucho trabajo, no puedo... – Remus fue cayado por un beso.

- Bueno si no quieres que lo hagamos en la pieza, lo hacemos aquí- Sirius aprovecho que Remus estaba sentado en el sillón, se sentó sobre él y lo comenzó a besar, le saco la camisa y...

Fin Flash Back

- Remus ¿Supiste lo de tu hija?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Ella solo admite a Malfoy como a su padre.

- Es por el primer impacto, todo va a cambiar con el tiempo.

- Eso espero.

Fin del segundo capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen muchos reviews, porque o si no me voy a deprimir mucho y no voy a poder subir los otros capítulos... en el próximo capitulo hay una sorpresa muy agradable, pero nunca la sabrán si no me dejan reviews... hasta la próxima...


	3. El funeral´´

Perdón por la demora... aquí esta el tercer capitulo... a pesar que todos ustedes son muy malos con mi persona... porque no me dejan reviews... y ya no es tan tiste...

Tercer capitulo: El funeral ´´

En la cocina...

- ¿Qué les pasa?

- No se, están muy pálidos.

- ¿ Qué será lo que vieron?

- No se.

- Tu nunca sabes nada.

- Eso es mentira.

- Mamá, reacciona.

- Sirius.

- En mujer.

- Mamá, Ron, eso es imposible Sirius esta muerto.

-Y es imposible que Sirius fuera una mujer.

- Tenia ciertas tendencias sexuales atípicas...

- Pero eso no quiere decir que fuera una mujer.

- ¿Qué pasa con Sirius?- La voz de Remus detuvo la conversación de los gemelos Weasley.

- Nuestra mamá y Ron se volvieron locos.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Dicen que vieron a Sirius en mujer.

- Ah... eso.

- Tu ya sabias.

-Sí... pero no era Sirius.

- ¿Entonces quien?

- Mi hija.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que los niños no deberían escuchar.

- Harry, Hermione y Ginny salgan y llévense a Ron.

- Pero... – Todos a coro.

- Pero nada, salgan ahora – salieron lentamente, por si lograban escuchar algo.

- Ahora explícanos.

- Hace 18 años Sirius se embarazo y tuvimos una hija y él la llamó Andrómeda Lupin Black.

- Sirius no tenía muy buen gusto.

- Sí lo se.

- ¿Por qué no la conocimos antes?

- Porque los mortifagos llegaron a nuestra casa y la raptaron, nosotros creímos que estaba muerta.

- Si hubiera estudiado en Howgarts, la hubiéramos reconocido.

- Si se, lo único que puede averiguar fue que Lucius Malfoy la adopto, le cambio el nombre y la crió como a una hija y la quiere aún mas que a su propio hijo.

- ¿Lucius Malfoy?

- Si y al parecer es un padre ejemplar.

- No lo puedo creer.

- Yo tampoco... mi pregunta es: ¿Cómo lo hizo Malfoy para que no supiéramos de la existencia de mi hija?

- Yo lo se – Todos miraron a Dumbledore.

- Cuéntanos ahora.

- Bueno.. Alaisa estudio en Drumstrang. Me la encontré hace dos semanas en el callejón Diagon, ella estaba con Draco y Lucius. Cuando me vieron se me acercaron. Lucius me presento a Alaisa como su hija, pero al verla me di cuenta que era la hija de Sirius y Remus, hice que Draco fuera a dar una vuelta por ahí, mientras yo hablaba con los otros dos, a pesar que ella sentía que su padre era Lucius y no tu, Remus, la convencí de que viniera a hablar contigo, le di secretamente la ubicación de esta casa y me asegure muy bien que no le dijera nada a sus supuestos familiares o mas bien a nadie. Ella aprovechó que Lucius tenia que volver a Azkaban y vino a hablar contigo, no sé pudo quedar mas rato porque en ausencia de Lucius ella tiene que encargarse de Draco, ya que Narcisa tuvo un ataque de neurosis al saber que su esposo estaba preso.

- Tengo una hija bilingüe.

- ¿Remus es lo único que pensaste en todo el relato?

- No.

- Entonces...

- Me imaginaba que la historia era más o menos así.

- ¿Y me hiciste que la contara por las puras?

- No... porque supe que tenía una hija bilingüe y aparte los otros, aquí presentes, querían saber la historia.

- Pero la gracia era que tú la escucharas.

- No importa, seguramente Fred y George se entretuvieron mucho con la historia ¿No es cierto?

- Si... pero nos gustaría escuchar más... ¿Cómo fue que Sirius se embarazo?

- Bueno si quieren saber, les cuento...

- Olvídalo Remus, son y ellos no van a escuchar las cosas raras que hacías con Sirius.

- Pero Mamá, ya somos mayores de edad.

- Mientras yo y tu padre los mantengan...

- Ustedes no nos mantienen.

- Pero viven bajo nuestro techo.

- Entonces nos vamos de la casa.

- ¿Qué interés pueden tener ustedes en una relación homosexual?

- Mucho...

- No me querrán decir que ustedes son...

- No, como se te ocurre, pero es bueno saber este tipo de cosas.

- ¿Para qué?

- Mamá, nosotros no somos homo fóbicos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

- ¡Silencio!... están hablando de mi relación con Sirius y ya es hora que empiece al funeral.

- Tienes razón Remus, vamos al patio – Molly salió después de decir esa frase.

- Si quieren después les puedo contar...

- Si queremos, pero tenemos que esperar a que mamá no este.

- Uno de estos días los puedo ir a ver a su tienda.

- Entonces quedamos en eso.

- Si – salieron todos al patio interior.

En el patio interior...

Todos estaban rodeando una lapida que decía: Tumba simbólica de Sirius Black, valiente mago que murió defendiendo los intereses de la Orden del Fénix. La temporal alegría que le habían dado los gemelos a Remus se había esfumado, sus intentos de aparentar que no sufría fallaban a menudo. Todos estaban muy tristes. Ron que todavía estaba aturdido, tomó un vaso con un liquido negro que estaba en la mesa, lo bebió, era una bebida alcohólica muy fuerte, se paso y comenzó a bailar ridículamente y después comenzó a cantar.

- I love you kid, and you loves me. We are a happy family, with a strongest breth and a kiss I want to say, my love is for you my kid (NDA: version Selene) – la señora Weasley tomodificultuosamente uno de los brasos de Ron, que se movia mucho, y lo llevo dentro de la casa. Cuando la ceremonia termino, Remus se quedo solo con la tumba de Sirius.

- Hola Sirius, se que no me puedes contestar, pero te tengo que contar que nuestra hija Andrómeda esta viva solo que ahora se llama Alaisa Malfoy y se entero hace dos semanas que era nuestra hija. Ella quiere mucho a Lucius y a Draco, no a Narcisa, a ti nunca te va a reemplazar, tu eres y siempre vas a ser su madre o mas o menos su madre. Y no quiero que te sientas culpable por haberte muerto, aunque te extraño mucho. Estoy loco porque estoy hablando solo... mejor me voy. Te conté que nuestra hija es bilingüe... me voy chao.

En la cocina...

- ¿Qué tomaste Ron?

- Una coza negr... a

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ron esta borracho.

- Yo no esstoy borasho.

- ¿Qué tomo?

- Una coza neg... ra

- ron no debió tomar eso.

- ¿Qué era?

- Charlie me pidió que le mandara alcohol para dragones.

- Como se te ocurre dejar eso en cualquier lugar.

- Yo creía que Ron ya era lo suficientemente grande e inteligente para tomar eso.

- ¿Quieres decir que mi hijo es un tonto?

- Si – Los gemelos Weasley contestaron por Remus.

- Remus sal de mi casa.

- Esto ya lo habíamos hablado y esta no es tu casa.  

- Tiene que ser de alguien y no creo que Sirius halla hecho un testamento.

- Si tiene que ser de alguien esta casa es de mi hija o más bien de la hija de Sirius.

- Tu hija ya no lleva el apellido Black.

- Lo que importa es que Sirius estuvo embarazado nueve meses...

Y la parí con dolor, o como se diga. Entiendo perfectamente a las mujeres, los dolores de parto son espantosos – Todos se pusieron paridos, a Remus se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara, después al reflexionar mejor supo que era imposible, una lagrima salió de uno de sus ojos y comenzó a dar media vuelta lentamente, Remus podía ver todas las caras pálidas, menos la de ron que tenia una sonrisita estúpida y seguía tarareando la canción especial de Barnie.

Fin del tercer capitulo...

Les dije que les tenía una sorpresita... quiero muchos reviews o en verdad no subo el cuarto capitulo... aprovecho de recomendar mi otro fic Un regalo para Sirius''... no aleguen por si la canción de Barnie esta mal escrita... no se escribir en ingles y me la dieron así...

Hasta la próxima... si me dejan reviews...


End file.
